


4:03 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he found himself surrounded by wild geese.
Kudos: 1





	4:03 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide the minute he found himself surrounded by wild geese and asked Supergirl if she had bread.

THE END


End file.
